


Indiscreet Shipboard Fraternization

by Servalan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode: s03e16 Blood Fever, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Sexual Situations, Silly, Stuck in a cave, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servalan/pseuds/Servalan
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay get stuck in a cave. Things happen. Set Post Blood Fever with the ramifications of Coda on Chakotay’s mind.





	Indiscreet Shipboard Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Manalyzer for the lightening fast beta and suggestions. I’m lucky to have you in my corner. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> CBS/Paramount owns these bad boys. I just write thinly projected stories onto them.

**Indiscreet Shipboard Fraternization**

“Kathryn!” Chakotay screamed as several rocks fell from the top of the cave, hitting her as well as sealing them inside. She had fallen to the ground but managed to protect her head and fortunately stirred. Chakotay knelt beside her to offer a hand, but she managed to sit up on her own. In the dim light of their torches he could see that she appeared uninjured, just covered in dust as he was.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“I’m alright Commander,” she said, but winced when she placed her hand on the back of her neck. She pulled away her damaged wooden hair clip, the metal hinge bent at an awkward angle. Her hair spilled over her shoulders. He had to force himself to look away.

“Well damn. I really liked that one,” she said quietly.

“I’ll repair it for you,” he offered. Without thinking, he reached for the clasp and the mere brush of his fingertips on hers sent a jolt throughout his body. From the way she suddenly arched her back, tilted her head up and exhaled, he guessed she felt it too. But perhaps he only saw what he wanted to see, for she quickly gathered herself and waved her hand at the cave’s covered entrance.

“Fortunately, as Tuvok is overseeing the exchange of our stealth technology with the Sakari for the gallicite, we can assume he’ll quickly realize we’re in here and get us out,” she said, not appearing too concerned with their predicament. 

“Agreed. And I think it unwise to move these rocks, given how they shifted last time Torres and Paris were trapped,” he said.

An awkward silence fell between them. Torres and Paris had found other ways to pass the time. Although they both knew it was under the conditions of the Pon Farr, it was all too easy to speculate that they would have eventually paired off under less bizarre circumstances. Whereas a moonlit sail on Lake George with roses and champagne merely brought a stolen moment of longing replaced by further loneliness.

A low moan brought Chakotay out of his ruminations. 

Kathryn stood and glanced around the cave, then used her tricorder to scan their surroundings. He joined her and brought up his tricorder as well, but had difficulty detecting any lifesign beyond the cave wall. 

The moaning intensified and he thought he could make out a whisper. “There, no, there...I...yes…”

Kathryn moved up alongside him, absently pushing her hair back and twisting it up behind her head.

“Is that Lieutenant Ayala?” She asked.

“YES!” A second voice squeaked, but the command team quickly realized that person was not responding to them.

Chakotay nodded. “Yes, and if I’m not mistaken, that’s Ensign Kaplan with him.”

Kathryn pursed her lips but he thought he detected a slight smile escape them. “Oh my. It seems your earlier concerns about indiscreet shipboard fraternization were correct.” 

The whispering continued, followed by a sharp gasp and heaving breathing. He could have sworn he heard the tearing of fabric, of the standard Starfleet issue variety.

“They are officers on duty,” he said, exasperated, although whether it was from concern for personnel conflict or personal frustration he couldn’t really tell.

“Perhaps you can speak to them about exercising more discretion once we get out of here. But that’s actually not my chief concern, Commander.”

He glanced down at her, contemplating if he should speak loudly to interrupt the couple and wondering more why she wasn’t. 

“Oh?”

“Well it was my understanding that Ensign Kaplan was getting quite close to Lieutenant Rollins.” Kathryn’s eyes shone with something he’d never seen, and if he didn’t know better, he might think she was enjoying this.

“If that’s so, then that’s the exact kind of problem I was worried about when I…” a loud shriek interrupted him and it was just as well for he was beginning to get in his own way. 

The panting intensified, a melody climbing into crescendo, only to be followed by a third distinctive growl, a throaty tenor joining the symphony of desire. Although muted by the cave wall, it was not difficult to make out the rustle of clothing, the tangling of limbs, the cacophony of pleasure manifested with reckless abandon. 

Kathryn put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh, falling ever so briefly into his side. Her hair had fallen down again, swaying against her back.

The dawning of recognition hit him. “Lieutenant Rollins?” 

Kathryn collected herself and looked back up at him. “Well, I can hardly blame them for wanting to have a little fun.” Her voice was even huskier than usual now, and her breath was short, not unlike the participants next door. It would be so easy now, to grasp her face in his hands, draw her to him, and kiss her as he’d wanted to do since she’d blocked him from attacking Paris upon their very first meeting.

He brought one hand gently to her cheek and with his thumb wiped away a smudge of dust. She pulled away slightly, but then hesitated, her eyes widening and breath catching in her chest. Her skin felt so soft under his hand. He’d scarcely believed she was real, that this was real, here and now, after touching her ever so briefly on the sailboat only to have been quickly and wordlessly rebuked. 

He raised his other hand slowly to her shoulder, drawing her closer, his fingers finding strands of wavy hair beneath them. He curled them around his hand, savoring the moment that would likely come and go and never come again, with no mention, no acknowledgement, if just to return to stolen glances and lost moments buried throughout their endless journey across unfamiliar stars.

She tilted her head back and parted her lips slightly, locking eyes with him as he lowered his head down to meet hers. But a loud crash, followed by rocks falling around their feet forced them to fly back, coughing as the dust spread into their lungs. The moaning around them had stopped, replaced by giggles and sounds of a hasty departure. 

“Captain. Commander. Are you alright?” Tuvok asked, thrusting his face through the small hole he had made above, blocking the light that had briefly illuminated them.

“We’re fine Mr. Tuvok.” Kathryn straightened her uniform, tucked her hair behind her and began helping Tuvok clear the rocks, while Chakotay could only stand there and register what had almost happened. At another look from Tuvok, he too straightened and began clearing their exit out of there. 

It wasn’t until later, once all were safely onboard and their journey resumed, that he realized he dropped the clasp in the cave and left it behind, forgotten, as surely as she had with that memory of him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just can’t give those two a happy ending, can I? At least Kaplan got to have some fun before the next episode. Thanks for reading. Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
